


Someday Baby

by Lastwaterbender



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies)
Genre: Babies, Because they are cute, F/M, FLUFFFFFFFFFFFFFF, Gamora delivers a baby, Peter decides he wants one, future talks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-10
Updated: 2017-10-10
Packaged: 2019-01-15 12:37:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12321240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lastwaterbender/pseuds/Lastwaterbender
Summary: They were paid to go rescue a noblewoman from bandits, they were outside their element when the woman, who was heavily pregnant, went into labor. Gamora has to deliver the baby and they have to get back to Spartax or where Peter realizes that he wants to have a baby (at some point)





	Someday Baby

**Author's Note:**

> I always have the head cannon where my OTC deliver a baby. It's a disease.
> 
> Let me know what you think.

They didn’t sign up for this mess. They were hired to retrieve a Spartaxian noblewoman who had been kidnapped and taken off Planet by space thugs. The family was loaded and she was an easy target, being at the end of her pregnancy, to hold for ransom.

 

While Peter, Drax, and Rocket dealt with the onslaught of fire, Gamora kneeled at the woman’s knees prepared to deliver the child with Mantis holding her hand tightly, trying to keep her calm.

 

When they had breached the fort and were able to move her outside the compound, her water had broke. “Peter!” Gamora cried into the comms. “This baby is coming now.” 

 

“Now???” Cried Rocket, taking out a guard tower. “Can she hold it in?”

 

Peter glared at him, they were miles away from the ship. “It doesn’t work like that, idiot.” He growled as he started forming a plan. “Kraglin take Groot, go get the ship, Rocket and Drax, keep them away from the tree line.” 

 

Peter landed next to Gamora and Mantis, who were both holding up Jennifer. Peter took over Mantis’ grip as they moved into the covered tree line. The woman doubled over and screamed in agony. Gamora looked at Peter helplessly. “They are getting closer.” She said to him and he nodded as they lowered her to the ground. They shared a look for a moment, Peter’s heart sank just a bit knowing he’d have to leave her with Mantis do deliver a baby. “Go!”

 

He tossed Mantis his second blaster. “Please be careful.” He asked of the empath, who was famous for closing her eyes when she shoots. Mantis nodded nervously. There was an explosion, making all of them flinch. “I will be right back.”

 

He activated his mask and launched off as Gamora looked over the woman. The woman started to scream again in agony. “Mantis, you have to keep her quiet.” Gamora begged, the empath fell to her knees by her side and took her sweaty hand in hers as her antennae started to glow.

 

Twenty minutes later, Mantis sat behind the woman to hold her in a sitting position and held her hand, wincing when she would squeeze her hand. “How close are you Kraglin?” Gamora snapped into her microphone, her hands ready to catch the infant. “We need supplies.” 

 

“I’m almost to the ship.” He wheezed breathlessly. “Ten minutes tops.” 

 

Gamora inwardly groaned. “Come on, Jennifer.” She said. “You’ve got to push.” 

 

“I can’t.” She cried, she was dead weight against Mantis. 

 

Mantis’ antennae started to glow. “Yes, you can.” She said, brushing her hair out of her face. “You need to push, as soon as this baby is here we can move you to a safer place.” To prove her point a small explosion from behind them made her jump, gaining a guilty ‘sorry!’ from Rocket.

 

“PUSH.” Gamora yelled and Jennifer’s chin went to her chest as she used all of her strength. “Come on keep pushing!”

 

She collapsed against Mantis, her energy depleted. “Gamora!” Cried Mantis, forcing the assassin to look up in surprise. Her eyes lulled back into her head as consciousness escaped her. 

 

Gamora reacted, jumping to her feet. “Peter!” She cried, her fingers going to the woman’s neck. “I need you! She’s lost consciousness.” She could hear Peter responding, probably something sarcastic, but didn’t comprehend what he was saying. Gamora grabbed Mantis’ hand roughly and placed her fingers on the woman’s neck. “If you stop feeling the pulse, you have to tell me.”

 

Mantis nodded, suddenly white as a sheet. Gamora turned her focus to the baby, she could see the head. At some point, Peter landed next to her-deactivating his mask and looked over the situation. He caught on, taking off his ear piece and placing the mask on the woman’s face to give her a steady flow of oxygen.

 

Suddenly a wail pierced the night and when Peter looked, a slimy looking humanoid baby was in Gamora’s hands. She shared a looked with him, he took off his coat and then his overshirt so that she could wipe the baby down. “Worry about her, I got this.” Gamora said to him and he nodded, totally following her lead on this. 

 

She reached for the laces on her boot and pulled them off. She used them to tie off the cord that connected it to it’s mother before she used her small knife to cut it. “Capn’ I’m here, just a click east of you-it’s the closest I can get.” Kraglin’s voice came through and there was a sense of relief. 

 

Peter and her shared another look. “It’s going to get hypothermia if we don’t get it to the ship now.” And Gamora nodded, pinning the baby to her chest she ducked down low towards the ship. “Rocket! Cover Gamora!” He yelled.

 

“Got it!” The rodent shouted and flow over to cover her, leaving Drax to do his thing to cover her. He blasted a bad guy who had gotten within a hundred yards of Gamora. She ran as fast as she could, jumping over fallen trees and it was easily the hardest run in her life. The infant’s wails were drowned out by the sound of the rapid fire.

 

Kraglin had the shuttle bay opened and she ran up the ramp where she was greeted by Kraglin, who had brought their medical kit to the kitchen table. Gamora sat the screaming infant on the covered table, Kraglin took clean towels to wipe the baby down better as she took off her blood soaked jacket. Groot appeared to her side, giving a weird look at the squishy baby. 

 

Luckily for her Kraglin had some basic knowledge of medical aid from his long time as a Ravager, as he pulled out the scanner to scan for issues. “It’s body temperature is low.” He said looking up at Gamora as he pressed a few buttons on the keypad. “It suggests skin-to-skin contact, it will sooth it and warm it up.”

 

Without another word, Gamora unzipped her vest as Kraglin looked up. “WOOAH! What are you doing?” He stammered in surprise as he covered his eyes as she sat the vest down on the chair, leaving her in her chest bindings.

 

She shook her head as she rolled her eyes and picked the baby back up, resting it against her chest and then placed a towel over its back. “What does the scanner say?”

 

Kraglin blinked a couple of times before looking back at the scanner. “It’s reading everything as normal, except the body temp.” He answered, she nodded as her hand naturally rubbed the infant’s back as it fell asleep against her. “I mean as far as this scanner can tell.” 

 

The comms interrupted. “We’re on our way back.” Peter announced. 

 

The ravager looked at Gamora. “You take care of the babe, and I will take care of the mother.” He said and she nodded, moving to sit on the small bed by Peter’s tape player. Her head rested on the pillow, her hand supporting its bottom and its head against her chest. Groot came up to sit next to her head, sitting on her curls and looked curiously at the lump under the towel. 

 

“I am Groot?” He asked and Gamora, uncovered it slightly so he could look. “I am Groot.” 

 

It was the most natural feeling in the world, that was stopped when footsteps neared the open bay door. Drax appeared, carrying the unconscious woman in his arms followed by a haggard Mantis and Rocket, with Peter in the rear. 

 

“Get us off this god forsaken planet.” Peter told Rocket, who nodded in agreement, as he turned his attention to Jennifer. Drax had sat her on the table as Kraglin began to run the scanner. “She’s breathing better than she was, I think she’s stable enough to get back to Spartax.” 

 

Kraglin nodded, the scanner agreed with Peter’s assessment. “All we can do is put her on oxygen and haul it to a hospital.” He said, pulling the emergency oxygen tank out and setting the mask on her face. Drax returned with a blanket, covering her with it. “I’ll keep an eye on her.” 

 

Peter nodded and turned to check on Gamora. His breath hitched at the sight of the pink skinned baby against her bare green skin and Groot sitting on her hair, leaning against her ear to stare at the baby. Even after raising an infant tree, it still caught his breath to see her so maternal and it didn’t help that he had the perfect view of the top of her chest peeking out from under the blanket and above her bindings. He was going to remember this view for the rest of his life as he took the steps to her side and she looked up at him. “Hey.” He whispered.

 

She looked up at him. “Hi.” She said back.

 

“I am Groot.” Said the small tree, looking up at him. 

 

Peter picked him up and sat him on the floor. “Why don’t you go see if you can help Rocket.” He said and Groot nodded, his feet pattering away. He sat down next to Gamora on the small bed, pulling back the towel to look at the newborn’s face. “It’s kind of cute.” 

 

She snorted a chuckle. “All babies are apparently cute at this age.” She answered quietly as she looked down at the open eyed infant. “Groot was cute at this age.” A soft smile graced her cheeks and Peter beamed, thinking back to when Groot was still confined to the flowerpot, his wide eyes and squeaky ‘I am Groot,’ that melted even the iciest of hearts.  

 

Peter nodded, his finger brushing the baby’s flaky cheek. “Groot was very cute.” He answered. “He still is really cute, except when he gets into things or doesn’t stay put while we are fighting things that are a thousand times bigger than he is.” 

 

They watched the baby sleep for a moment. “How is Jennifer?” She asked, the baby was going to have to eat soon and they were not prepared to receive an infant, they had no real supplies should they have issues returning to Spartax. 

 

Peter looked over in the direction of the mother, still laying on the table next to Drax. “She’s still unconscious, but she’s stable.” He said softly, moving his large hand to the baby’s back and the baby bobbed its head into Gamora’s chest. 

 

“He likes that.” Gamora said softly, looking down tenderly at the little boy as she ran her fingers through his soft downy hair.

 

His heart started to beat rapidly, it was the single most beautiful thing he had ever seen in the entire universe. Gamora’s hair was out of place and knotted, dark and tired eyes with a baby against her nearly bare chest. She was absolutely beautiful and it was breathtaking. Deep in the depths of his heart, he realized that he wanted this-Gamora and a small light green skinned copy of the two of them brought together by love. It scared him slightly, he had spent his entire adulthood trying to prevent such miracles from happening and suddenly that thought was gone. 

 

When she looked back up at him a smile he had yet to see before on her face, it was soft and filled with adoration. “What?” She asked him. 

 

“You are so beautiful.” He said, he has told her a thousand times and today her cheeks flushed a dark green, had he not spent every waking moment watching her-he would have missed it. They had been tip toeing the unspoken line for weeks, since Ego. 

 

“You can’t be serious.” She scoffed, her cheeks still tinged a dark color. “I’m a mess right now.”

 

He shook his head as he leaned down to press a kiss to her forehead, his hand rubbing the infant’s impossibly soft head. “I am serious. You are so fucking beautiful.” He said against her skin. “Something about you and motherhood is really doing it for me right now.”

 

A soft laugh escaped her lips as her lips dropped to the top of the baby’s head naturally. “It’s really not as bad as I thought it would be.” She said softly.

 

Peter’s heart soared, but was stopped when Mantis wandered over meekly. “Jennifer has woken up.” She said softly and Peter stood up. “Drax is moving her to a bed.”

 

“I bet it’s about time for him to eat.” Gamora said, the baby had started rubbing his mouth against her chest searching for something to fill his tummy. Peter helped her up into a seated position, when he remembered just how semi topless she actually was. He had to turn away for a moment to keep his cool before he helped her stand up. 

 

The three crossed the threshold to Gamora’s bedroom, where Drax was helping the woman get comfortable in the bed. They looked up at the sound of Peter and Gamora entering the room and Jennifer immediately started to cry. “Jennifer, meet you son.” She said softly.

 

Gamora gently laid the infant into his mother’s arms as she too fought a wave of emotion. “He’s so beautiful.” She whispered, looking up at Gamora. “Thank you.”

 

She nodded, unable to trust her own voice. Peter’s hands went to her bare shoulders, he stood with his front against her back to keep her warm as they watched the mother get acquainted with the little one. “What’s his name?”

 

Jennifer looked up from the blue eyes of the baby. “Jamie.” She said. 

 

“Jamie is a good strong name.” Drax said proudly, his smile lit the darkened room. “We should let you feed and rest.”

 

“Mantis, will you stay with her?” Peter ask softly and she nodded, taking vigil in the corner chair where Gamora spent many nights rocking the little tree to sleep. “We will be right outside if you need us.”

 

Once outside the room, Gamora shivered slightly. “I’m going to go take a shower.” She said and Peter nodded as she disappeared into his room, she prefered his shower when they were on the Milano because it was a little bigger than the community one. Peter and her had had many arguments regarding that shower, ultimately Gamora won that battle. Peter argued for the sake of arguing, he really didn’t care, the reward was worth it. He usually got to see her wrapped in a towel as she walked barefoot to her room. 

 

Drax went into the kitchen to make himself a cup of tea and gave him a slow wave. Peter slowly made his way up to the bridge, where Kraglin sat in his chair and Rocket piloted from his own, Groot curled up in Gamora’s chair. “Everything okay?” He asked.

 

Rocket nodded. “Yeah, everything okay down there?” Glancing back at Peter, he had genuine concern on his face. 

 

“Everything is good, Jennifer woke up and the baby is doing okay.” He said taking a seat in Drax’s seat. “How long until we reach Spartax?” 

 

“Six hours, maybe?” Kraglin answered, looking up from his screen.

 

Peter sighed as he heaved himself back up to his feet. “I will be back in three hours to relieve you.” He said, picking up Groot, who cuddled into his chest. “Good night.” 

 

When he returned to his room, Groot was out. Gamora stood at the mirror braiding her wet hair, wearing one of his long sleeved shirts and boxers, rolled down to keep them on her waist. Jesus Christ. “Hey.” He said, trying to keep strength in his voice. He sat Groot on a pillow and covered him with a Groot-sized blanket that he kept just in case the small tree decided to spend the night-they all had them. 

 

He crossed the room, stepping into her space. “These are mine.” He said, his hand going to her side. He nuzzled his nose into the side of her neck, a hidden smile on his face as her skin erupted into goosebumps. 

 

She finished the braid with a hair tie and leaned back into him. “I didn’t think it would be appropriate to walk back to my bedroom in a towel today, with Mantis and Jennifer in there.” She said with a smile. 

 

He chuckled against her neck. “As much as I would enjoy that, I don’t think the others would as much.” He said and let go of her in order to strip down into his own boxers and tee to sleep in. “They look better on you anyway.”

 

Peter climbed into bed, mindful of Groot and held open the covers for her to crawl in after him. “I was going to sleep in the common room. . .” She started as she recovered Groot with his blanket. 

 

“You share my shower, my clothes-you can share my bed too, I really don’t mind.” He said with a bright tired smile as he rolled over to look at her. Gamora mimicked him, scooting closer to him as her hands found his, tangling their fingers together. He tangled their legs together, pulling her even closer, it was the closest they had ever been. “I’m not going to lie, it’s super hot.” 

 

She smiled as their noses touched and she looked up through her long eyelashes. Groot sighed deeply from above them and Peter moved a hand to cup her cheek as silence surrounded them. “Have you ever thought about it?” He asked and she raised a brow. “About having children of your own?”

 

Gamora stopped breathing for a second and bit her lip. “I haven’t had the luxury to plan for the future, until now.” She answered honestly, he got it. Being an assassin didn’t guarantee a future, but now she did have a promise of a future. “I think before, there was no chance that I would subject anybody to my life and now I doesn’t sound so impossible. Not today, but someday.”

 

“For what it’s worth, I think you are already an amazing mother to Groot.” He whispered. “Watching you with this baby today. . .” He couldn’t finish the sentence, in fear of exposing too much. 

 

“What about you Star-Lord?” She asked, knowing they were so far over the line that they couldn’t turn back if they tried. “Any star-children in your future?”

 

He leaned over to press a kiss to her forehead, his heart racing. “I only want a future if you’re in it, Gamora.” He whispered against her forehead. “And if you are willing to carry my Star-Babies, then let’s do it.”

 

A watery laugh escaped her lips as she turned her head enough to capture his lips against hers. It was soft and warm, and everything that Peter had hoped that it would be. “No rush though.” She whispered against his mouth.

 

“No rush.” He agreed before he deepened the kiss only for a moment because they needed some sleep before they were shoved back to reality. After a few more kisses they settled into their pillows, he would’ve been happy to keep making out with her, but with Groot in such proximity-it’d be best to wait. 

 

/

 

Three hours later, his shoulder was shook by Drax. Peter rolled onto his back to see the large man, looking thoroughly exhausted. “Rocket sent me to wake you.” He said, his voice in soft.

 

“I’m up.” He answered, throwing the blanket off him. He turned over to see Gamora sit up as well. “Take Groot and get some sleep.” 

 

Drax nodded and picked up the tiny tree. Gamora was the first to get up, stretching her aching muscles and Peter wiped the sleep from his eyes, he probably could’ve slept for twelve more hours and would have been happy. 

 

Peter got up and crossed the room, stopping Gamora from leaving for a moment to indulge himself in a kiss. “Come on, Star Lord-we’ve got work to do.” She said against his lips.

 

He gave a dramatic sigh and his shoulders slumped. “When this is over, we aren’t getting out of bed for at least three days.” He responded, kissing her again. “Gotta practice this baby-making thing.”

 

She snorted, it was the cutest thing ever as she pulled back to punch him in the arm. “You’re such an ass.” She said turning out the door, her smile lit up the room. Not before turning back to kiss him one more time. “I’ll be up after I check on Mantis and Jennifer.”

 

Peter shut the door behind him, the common room was empty as he took the path up to the cockpit. Both Kraglin and Rocket looked like death warmed over. “Hey.” He said and Rocket yawned his greeting. “Everything good?”

 

Kraglin nodded as he stood up, stretching his muscles. “All is good.” He said as he took the stairs down to the common area. 

 

“You and Gamora make your own?” Rocket teased as he passed him towards the stairs. 

 

“Wait? What?” Peter asked, he would defend that his brain was still waking up. Asshole.

 

Rocket tossed his head back and roared with laughter and didn’t even dignify him with an answer as he disappeared down the stairs and he could hear his laughter again when he must have passed the assassin. He took a seat in his chair and took the controls, automatically double checking the course. 

 

He could hear her footsteps come up the stairs and could see her reflection in the window. In her arms was the infant wrapped tightly into the blanket as she took a seat in Rocket’s normal spot. “Jennifer just fed him, so I told her I would watch him so her and Mantis could get some real sleep.”

 

Peter nodded, forcing his attention to piloting the ship. Her green finger tracing the slope of his nose and the little boy yawned, Peter could see Gamora nearly melt in her chair. He couldn’t wait until it was his baby in her arms, sitting at the bridge under the stars. 

 

His stomach rumbled and Gamora turned her attention to him. “Hungry?” She asked, getting up.

 

“I’m okay.” He promised.

“Just hold him for a second, I will go get something.” She said and he put the ship into autopilot as she sat the baby into his arms. “Careful with his head.” It was the first time he had ever held an infant, other than Groot and Gamora was trusting him to watch the infant.

 

It was a warm weight in his arms, his eyes fluttered a couple of times before they closed for good. Peter moved him to rest him more comfortable against his chest and the baby nuzzled its nose against his chest.

 

He could get used to this.

 

When Gamora return, her face softened. “This . . .”

 

“Right?”

 

/

 

When they landed on Spartax, little worse for the wear and plus one, they were greeted by a very happy Nobleman, who literally cried at the sight of his wife and nearly passed out at the sight of his baby, who was sleeping peacefully in Gamora’s arm.

 

She handed the baby over to the husband, who cradled it to his body for a moment before both Jennifer and the baby was swept up by nurses. 

 

“Thank you, how can I even repay you?” He cried, shaking Peter’s hand.

 

“You can pay us. . .” Rocket started, but was stopped when Gamora glared at him. It was a look that would’ve sent ice down Peter’s spine if it had been aimed at him. 

 

The nobleman nearly shook with excitement, pulling out his tablet to transfer the units before Peter could stop him. “Done! Thank you for taking care of both of them.”

 

Gamora took his extended hand. “We only hope that they are both healthy.” She answered. 

 

He nodded. “I will make sure of it.” He said and said his goodbyes before trotting off after his wife and newborn, leaving the Guardians to escort themselves back to their ship. 

 

Rocket pulled out his tablet to look at what was placed into their account. “He gave us a million units!” He exclaimed excitedly, looking up at Peter. 

 

Peter rolled his eyes and wrapped his arm around Gamora. “Let’s take a vacation.” He said and they all agreed, well except Rocket.

 

“Vacation? Do you know what kind of things we can get with this kind of money?” He asked as if Peter had grown a second head. “We don’t have time to go on a vacation.”

 

Mantis tried to console him as Peter and Gamora let the gap between them and the rest of the Guardians get bigger. “A vacation?” She asked with a raised brow.

 

“Hey, I promised you three days in bed.Just the two of us on a deserted beach with a ton of alcohol and good food.” He answered, stealing a kiss. “And you know, practice making one of those baby things. A lot of practice.” He wanted nothing more than to be alone with her, getting to know her inside and out on a beach somewhere with the least amount of clothing possible. Without the others to ruin it, god he loved those guys, but seriously they had always been major cockblock. 

 

A laugh escaped her lips as she kissed him one more time, she didn’t expect anything less from Peter Quill. “Then let’s go.” 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
